Familiar
by daedricgurl
Summary: Sometimes it takes time, you have to wait for the right opportunity, but it does come eventually. Confess, because it's better late then never.


America didn't quite understand the existence of Hong Kong. How was he created or born, or whatever? He questioned, but China did not. What was he? Made from England and China right? Yet on the rare occasions he heard Hong Kong talk he would call China big brother, not father, or mother. And what would happen to Hong Kong in 2047? Wasn't that when Hong Kong would become one with China again? Already China's control on Hong Kong was unquestionable, and it was very rare Hong Kong would disobey or even do anything to warrant china's overprotective and sheltering net. The last time he'd seen China take control of Hong Kong was when he was showing physical affection to Iceland, of all people. The flirting was hard to miss, and China could only watch for so long. Hong Kong had the paler wrapped in his arms, complete disobedience to the strict PDA laws adhered to in China, no matter that they weren't even there. The warning and command in China's voice rang out that day. The authority England had once told him about a long time ago.

_"Hong Kong." It was just his name, but already it seemed the administrative district could not move. "I would ask you no more than to keep some space between you, aru." A glare placed right on Iceland._

_"But why? In England it's perfectly normal to show affection to the one you like." The indignation on China's face finally hid the jealousy._

_"Well, you're not English you're Chinese and you will follow Chinese law, aru!"_

_It had turned into a confrontation, and those in the room had gone silent. Most of the European nations felt sorry for the boy._

_"Would you feel better if we went somewhere more private then?"_

_"I will not let you alone with him! Feng, come here."_

_"Gege!" He paused, mouth slightly agape._

_"Sorry Ice, can't say no…" Iceland shrugged as he sneaked a kiss from the Chinese city and watched the boy sidle away. Basically slinking up to China, Hong Kong slowly raised his eyes to look up into China's. The ember gaze was stern, but turned soft after a moment before China set his hand on the lads head, patting gently._

_Then there was a sort of soft momentt; about cruel worlds and how taking that kind of gamble wasn't worth it. Then China had suddenly enveloped Hong Kong in a powerful hug._

_"I'd already taken a gamble and lost you… I'm too old to be able to handle something like that again, aru."_

_"But Gege… You have me now…"_

_"I know Feng, but still…"_

Back to the present, it was another break to the meeting and the two 'brothers' were getting along. They'd had this moment before that went from yelling to condemning then to tears. America remembered all this as he watched China be taught how to waltz; under the promise he would do a Chinese dance too so he would not forget it. They were getting along now, but it took some odd words for that, for 'this' to happen.

_"You don't understand why I like to run to him? You've said how you can see 'him' in me; in how I act, how I move, how I talk. In my eyes. This barbarian that he is, but I cannot forsake my blood. You loved him once, that 'monster', and from that helped to create me."_

_The eldest Chinese had to formulate something to say. He sighed, he wasn't exasperated but merely couldn't understand the situation and why Feng seemed to prefer England over him!_

_"I cannot forgive him of all the horrible things he's done to me, that he did to you. I despise him and everything he is… I don't understand, aru…"_

_As he talked, refusing to look at Hong Kong; he couldn't not see the growing desperation in Feng's eyes. A countenance forming where normally it would not._

_"China!" The formal name caught and pierced the old nations heart. Hard._

_"Because I'm scared of you. You give me these looks sometimes, and you reject almost whatever I do or say. I'm scared of that rejection, Gege, you know I love you for all your flaws because they are a part of who you are. I was scared to tell you that because you would reject it and me. I'm scared you regret me, and all I want is for you to accept me… Why can't you love me?" Feng's whole body trembled at what he'd just said, not being used to speaking so much and not used to saying what he felt or thought. And China? He'd sucked in such a harsh breath, his gaze snapping onto his Feng and taking in that desperation and need._

_"Feng!" Breathlessly he latched onto the boy, wrapping him tightly into his arms and burying his face into the crook of his shoulder and neck.__Scared? Of him?__Yao felt his heart breaking, the area his face was tucked into became damp. Feng curling his fingers into the fabric on Yao's chest; clinging to him as though letting go would be the end of them both._

_"Wo ai ni…" He whispered at first, but allowed his voice to grow. "Wo ai ni Feng. I do… I'm so sorry. No, of course I do not regret you, you are my life, and you're all I have left. Please forgive me Feng, my didi. I've been so cruel in my own way… I did not want to understand the world, but I do want to understand you, even if that means the world now too. Feng… I love you!" China cried heavily, and the two wouldn't part from the embrace for a long time. It was weird to watch and at the same time very touching. It opened a lot of doors and windows for others. Some becoming ashamed of 'relations' with neighbors or 'family' of their own._

Those two were naturally very graceful, by no means did China have two left feet. His older mind quick to catch onto what was being taught to him. Like the joker he was, Hong Kong folded China as close as he could, leaving him to sputter and blush and verbally try to deny dancing. Yet his feet continued to dance and step with Feng. There was a subtle difference between them. Hong Kong was not afraid to stare into Yao's eyes as he looked up at him; China having to advert his own sometimes. China wore a complete set of his Chinese gowns, (America had no idea what the hell they were called), while Hong Kong distributed influence evenly. A duang-something for his shirt with its baggy over-sized sleeves and dark shading. Trousers which he probably favoured because of how easy it was to move in them and the same flat slipper-things as America eloquently described them. Their feet wrapped up the same way in the bandage-socks things. (put eloquently in America's mind.)

"Fffft!" America hissed as he made himself sound more stupid then others thought he was. The sound had alerted the two however, and China stopped the dancing immediately. Pushing himself out of Feng's arms, his appearance slightly ruffled, he tried soothing this out.

"That is enough for today, aru. N-next time lets be more private and also use a disk for the music. As much as you're humming is good…"

"It's fine Gege."

There was a pause, Hong Kong looked at the clock by the lounge door then back to China. First China drew himself up, looking down at Feng, but after a few moments he exhaled deeply and relaxed his whole posture.

"Fine, aru. But I do NOT want to hear anything about it, aru! From anyone, so you better not be in the public, aru!" You had to imagine the look that would have been on the city's face; he'd reverted back to his self. But it wasn't hard to tell China could feel and understand Feng's emotions at this point, even if they were invisible. Then the youngest did something completely unexpected; Feng leaned up and placed a kiss on the corner of Yao's lips, before backing up quickly from the stunned Chinese.

"Thank you, gege." He turned on his heels, presumably to find Iceland. When America looked back to China; the male had covered his mouth with his hand, though his eyes not as wide as before. This probably hadn't happened for a long time. Anyone could see as he watched Feng escape out the door that he wanted to call him back, especially after that. China sighed, moving to the couch and dropping into it, holding his face in his hands. "Too young, aru… Too young."

America knew if he'd done that to Arthur the reactions would be drastically different. Maybe it'd be worth the running and abuse… Oh yeah!

"Oh England..." The Englishman felt dread overcome him as he heard his name called out.


End file.
